


Like My Mama Made 'Em

by Death_by_Gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotp, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gap Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/pseuds/Death_by_Gallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona reminds Mickey of his mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like My Mama Made 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> Emetophobia tw in the first paragraph, mention of canonical death (Mickey's mom). Canon-wise, this would take place a few months after 5x09, hence the divergence.

Sun shone through the shoddy blinds of Ian’s room at the Gallagher house (which was previously Lip’s), rousing a sleep-deprived Mickey. They’d just started Ian on a new round of meds, ones that were supposed to be better for teenagers, but so far all they’d done was keep Ian up half the night puking up any food he tried to eat. Mickey knew it would take a couple of days or so for the meds to adjust, but he had a feeling he and Ian would be back at the clinic by the end of the week.

Mickey turned his head to look at the clock on Ian’s bedside table. It read nine a.m., meaning they’d been asleep for only three hours. He looked back at a peacefully sleeping Ian, chancing carding a hand through his hair and placing a soft kiss to his forehead before carefully getting out of bed. Assured Ian wouldn’t be waking soon, Mickey headed to the bathroom to relieve himself. He brushed his teeth, wet his hands and ran them through his hair, and decided it was good enough for a lazy day at the Gallagher house.

He descended the steps into the kitchen, unsurprised to find Fiona awake even though it was Saturday morning and it was her day off work.

“Mornin’,” Fiona said warmly, pouring him a cup of coffee. “I was gonna make breakfast, you up for some banana pancakes? They’re Liam’s favorite.”

“Uh yeah, sure,” Mickey said. He’d had the dish plenty of times, since it was in fact Liam’s favorite, but usually it was at the courtesy of Lip or Ian. Something about Fiona making them made it…different. The eldest Gallagher must have picked up on Mickey’s hesitation because her facial expression quickly turned to one of concern.

“Everything okay? Ian doin’ better?”

“Yeah, he’s still sleepin’. We were up at six, so hopefully he stays asleep for a while.”

Fiona smiled and nodded, knowing Mickey didn’t have to get up with Ian every time he got sick, but also knowing Mickey wouldn’t have it any other way. “So what’s up then? You seem a little spooked.”

“Um…nothing, it’s nothing,” Mickey mumbled, taking his coffee and going to sit at the kitchen table. Of course, Fiona followed.

“C’mon Mickey, you’re a Gallagher now, you know I’m not gonna let up that easy. Gotta look out for my kids,” Fiona teased, ruffling his hair a bit before taking a seat next to him.

Mickey paled at that, which just freaked Fiona out more.

“Jesus Mickey, seriously, what’s going on?”

“Fuck, nothing, it’s stupid,” Mickey paused, swiping his thumb over his lip and looking down at his coffee. “It’s just…you reminded me of my mom. She uh, she used make banana pancakes for me in the morning when I was little and it was just me and her in the house.”

 

_13 years ago_

_Six year old Mickey groggily shuffled into the kitchen, the aroma of bacon wafting towards him and making his stomach grumble._

_“Morning ma.”_

_“Good morning, душенька. I am making banana pancakes, you want to help?” Yaryna asked. Mickey nodded eagerly, his sleepiness all but forgotten in lieu of his favorite food._

_He grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and drug it over to the counter, kneeling on it so he could reach. His mother handed him a big spoon and he got to work peeling and mashing the bananas while she got to work making a dry mixture and a wet one. When Mickey was finished, he handed her the fruit to add to the wet mixture, and she let him slowly pour in the dry ingredients. He went off to set the table while she got the batter onto the griddle, then stood next to her and watched them bubble and turn brown._

_Ten minutes later, Mickey and Yaryna sat down with a tall stack of pancakes and a plate full of bacon. She chuckled watching Mickey drown his breakfast in syrup, and he smiled and rolled his eyes when she said, not for the first time, that one day he was going to bleed maple syrup. These were his favorite mornings._

 

Fiona gave him a sad smile, tentatively placing her hand atop his and giving it a squeeze before letting go. “I remember hearin’ about your mom a while back, m’sorry.”

Mickey nodded, thinking back to when he found out, and immediately wishing he hadn’t.

 

_2 years ago_

_Mickey sat in the dugout of the old baseball field, the one just yesterday he and Ian had christened. His back rested against the bench, both knees propped up so there was somewhere to rest his arms. He was halfway through his second pack of smokes, despite having only been there for an hour. The chain-link fence behind him rattled, and he heard the thud of feet hitting the ground. He didn’t need to look up to see who it was, which is why he didn’t bother with a greeting._

_Ian sat on the opposite side of the dugout, facing Mickey, mirroring his position so that the tip of his right sneaker touched Mickey’s._

_“I went by your house to see if you wanted to come here, looks like you beat me to it,” Ian joked. “Uh, Mandy told me what happened, I mean I knew before but…shit, I’m sorry, Mickey.”_

_Mickey kept smoking, staring off into the field, still not acknowledging Ian’s presence. Ian sighed, pushing himself up and starting to walk away._

_“Alright, well, I’ll leave you alone. See you at work, I guess—”_

_“Why didn’t they tell me?”_

_Ian stopped, turning to look down at Mickey, who was still staring resolutely at the field but with a visible tremor in the hand holding his cigarette._

_“It’s been months, man. Fucking months. Mandy called, visited, hell even fucking Iggy called and nobody fucking told me.” Mickey’s voice cracked on the last word, and he quickly pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, a sad chuckle escaping his lips. “Fuck, I mean it’s not like I didn’t expect it…just coulda fucking told me.”_

_Ian let out a shaky breath, his heart breaking for Mickey. From what Mandy had told him, Mickey was the closest to their mother. Ian couldn’t imagine being locked up, Lip or Fiona dying and nobody telling him. He sat down next to Mickey this time, scooting close so that their shoulders and knees were pressed together._

_“Y’know, Frank’s not even my dad. Um, we got those DNA results back, turns out Monica had an affair. My real dad is Frank’s brother Clayton, some North Side prick. I told Lip I didn’t care, but I dunno, kinda feels like I just lost my family or something, fuck even Liam is really Frank’s. I know it’s not the same or anything…” Ian paused, deciding a pity party wasn’t going to help Mickey. “Shit I guess I should feel lucky I’m not really Frank’s, better chance I won’t be so fucked up.”_

_Mickey gave a weak laugh at that, and Ian smiled. “You wanna…?”_

_“Nah, man,” Mickey smirked, “’M alright.” He takes another cigarette out of the pack, this time handing it to Ian once it’s lit._

_They stay like that, passing cigarettes back and forth well into the night. Mickey thinks Ian Gallagher might be his first friend._

 

“Today’s actually her birthday. Made the mistake of tellin’ Ian so now we’re gonna go figure out where she’s buried an’ put flowers on her grave or some shit.”

“Sounds nice,” Fiona replied, standing up from the table and taking both coffee mugs with her. “So, pancakes. Wanna help?”

Sensing her mistake, Fiona quickly backtracked, making Mickey snicker. “No! I mean you don’t have to, it’s totally fine, of course you don’t have to, or want to,” she rambled.

“It’s fine, I can help.”

Fiona exhaled deeply, giggling and shaking her head. She began gathering bowls and ingredients while Mickey tended to the bananas. “Oh, I meant to tell you before, but thanks, for everything with Ian. Bein’ there for him, helping him with his meds, puttin’ money in the squirrel fund. I really appreciate it.”

Mickey shrugged, mashing the bananas to perfection. “’S nothing. We’re family, we take care of each other.”

Fiona couldn’t help it then; she stopped mixing the batter and pulled Mickey into a hug. He had long since accepted that Gallagher’s had no personal boundaries, especially when they claimed you as their own, so he didn’t feel that awkward returning the embrace.

“I mean it Mickey, thank you,” Fiona said softly. “I think your mom woulda been real proud of you.”

There was a pang in Mickey’s chest after that, but a good one. Fiona released him with a smile and ushered him upstairs to fetch Liam, Carl, and Debbie.

After they ate, the Gallagher clan went into the living room to watch cartoons while Mickey went back upstairs to check on Ian. It was a little past eleven, meaning Ian still hadn’t had much sleep, and Mickey had had even less, so he figured crawling back into bed would do them both some good.

When Mickey got to the bedroom, he saw that Ian was now facing the wall instead of the door, so he gently lifted the threadbare blanket and snuggled into him, sliding an arm around his waist. Ian groaned happily, melting into the newfound warmth.

“Go back to sleep,” Mickey whispered, pressing a kiss to Ian’s shoulder. Ian just groaned again, grabbing the hand Mickey had draped over him and cradling it to his chest. Mickey closed his eyes and let the feel of Ian’s heartbeat lull him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> душенька - sweetheart, darling.  
> Yaryna - Peaceful
> 
> I adore Fiona x Mickey, they are my brotp and I wish we had gotten more scenes of them, and I hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Come find me on tumblr at [grumpymickeymilkovich](http://grumpymickeymilkovich.tumblr.com/).


End file.
